Anthony LaRusso
Anthony "Antonio" LaRusso is a supporting character in Cobra Kai and the son of Daniel and Amanda LaRusso, and younger brother of Samantha LaRusso. He is portrayed by Griffin Santopietro. Personality Anthony is a shown to be a spoiled, bratty and technology-addicted child. He is proud of his LaRusso bloodline, much like his cousin, and acts in a condescending manner to anyone whom he believes are not on par in respect to wealth and success as his parents. This is a source of tension between father and son, as Daniel has vivid memories of living in squalor in Reseda and Newark, and how Daniel's parents struggled to pay the bills. The first example of this being where the LaRussos are at a party hosted by their country club, and Anthony is seen by himself playing a violent game on his tablet whilst other kids are playing in the pool or watching a magician do tricks. Daniel asks his son if he wants to go to the bar with him to get a (soft) drink, to which Anthony rudely says to his father to bring it to him. Daniel tells his wife that at Anthony's age he would have considered himself blessed to be invited to such a party, whereas Amanda jokingly dismisses Daniel's concern as yet another story of his hardscrabble childhood in New Jersey, which she has heard multiple times. While spoiled there are moments such as in opening montage Strike First where he does care about his family. Despite his preference for Martial Arts fantasy fighting games over the real thing, he does show a budding interest in Karate when he watches the Tournament. Cobra Kai Season 1 Anthony has a small role. He is known to be spoiled as he spends too much time playing video games, and does not care about Karate. However, he does show interest in karate while he is at the All Valley tournament. Season 2 He has an even smaller role. He is first shown in the kitchen where Daniel asks him to join Miyagi-Do Karate instead of going to summer camp, but he refuses as he does not want to do the chores as part of the training. The morning after the party at Moon's house Daniel goes to Sam's room and notices she is not there. Anthony is the one who reports that Sam never came home, as he walks by Daniel who asks him if he's seen Sam to which he replies "Not since yesterday when I got home from camp". However, he seems unconcerned, as he then asks him to make pancakes. Appearances Anthony has appeared in eight of the ten episodes of the first season of Cobra Kai. *Cobra Kai Never Dies *Esqueleto *Strike First *Counterbalance *Quiver *Molting *Different but Same *Mercy Trivia *Anthony loves video games and Yoo-Hoo. *According to a conversation between Daniel and Amanda, Anthony's birth was unplanned. *Anthony seems to be the antithesis of Miguel Diaz, who lives in a squalid apartment, but behaves respectfully to adults and is appreciative of the seldom times he gets a favor or gift. *It is believed, but not yet confirmed nor disavowed, that Anthony was also the name of Daniel's father, and the boy was named for his paternal grandfather. Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters